1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of ultrasonic biomass pelleting. More particularly, the present invention pertains to sonically welded or formed Cannabis trichome containing materials and the oral activation, or decarboxylation, of tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), cannabidiol (CBD), cannabinoids, and analogous compounds based on Cannabis materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Cannabinoids derived from Cannabis have long been used for medicinal and recreational purposes. Tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) is generally considered to be the primary active substance in Cannabis; however, THC must first be decarboxylated from its precursor tetrahydrocannabinolic acid (THCA) to become psychoactive. The carboxyl group of THCA is released from the molecule as carbon dioxide and water vapor at around 106° C. (220° F.), while the resultant THC and other cannabinoids have a boiling point of between 180 and 200° C. (355 and 392° F.).
Decarboxylation is often accomplished by drying the cannabinoid rich trichome of the Cannabis plant, heating it to combustion, then inhaling the resultant gases. This method of consumption can be harmful due to the inhalation of noxious particulate matter and gases; for this reason many consumers prefer to ingest their cannabinoids orally. Additionally, many consumers report a slower onset and longer active duration of the psychoactive cannabinoids in Cannabis when ingested orally.
Along with other psychoactive cannabinoids, THC is a hydrophobic oil, meaning it's insoluble in water but soluble in lipids (oil/fat) and alcohol. Traditional activation of the psychoactive compounds of Cannabis for oral ingestion typically involves making oils, butters, or liqueurs by first dissolving the tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), cannabidiol (CBD), cannabinoids, and analogous compounds into a liquid—often through cooking the Cannabis in the solvent. A description of these solvent based methods follows.
“Cannaoils” or “marijuana oils” are cooking oil based products that have been infused with cannabinoids. This is accomplished by performing a cannabis extraction into the oils through various methods. Cannabis cooking oils are available for various cooking applications. The extraction process can be as easy as using a frying pan or pot, double-boiler, or a slow cooker. Cannaoils can be used in any recipe that calls for oil and that doesn't go above the temperature at which THC is vaporized.
“Cannabutter” or “marijuana butter” is a butter-based solution which has been infused with cannabinoids. This is achieved by heating the raw cannabis material along with butter and allowing the cannabinoids to be extracted by the lipids in the butter. The equipment necessary for the manufacture of cannabutter can be as simple as a sauce pan and spatula or as complicated as a double-boiler, or slow cooker, cheesecloth or tea strainer and funnel. Cooking time varies from 10-15 minutes to 24 hours, depending on the amount of cannabis used and the temperature it is cooked at.
Because cannabis resins are soluble in alcohol, cannabinoids are capable of being infused into liquids in proportion to the alcohol content of such liquids; such infusion is typically not heated as alcohol has a very low boiling temperature. Absorption of cannabinoids by alcohol can take a very long time. When ready, the consumer can drink the alcohol, or add it as an ingredient in their cooking
The problem with each of the common methods of producing orally active cannabinoids is that they are time consuming, laborious, and the end product is a liquid which can be harder to store, move, or process into new products.